The Apprentance Files: Teenage Escape Elf
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: The 3rd of the Apprentance ONESHOTs. Xehanort goes for a stroll in the Marketplace and meets a pointy-eared, blue-haired teen. What results? "You aren't going back right away, are you?" "Of course not. Why do you think I ran off in the first place?"


The Apprentance Files:  
Teenage Escape Elf

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Summary: The third of the Apprentance File ONESHOT Series. Xehanort goes for a stroll in the Marketplace and meets a pointy-eared, blue-haired teen. What conversations/problems/secrets result? "Raido...I'll join you in a few moments." ... "You aren't going back right away, are you?" "Of course not. Why do you think I ran off in the first place?" Pairings: None (I think...); Suggested/Friendships: Any and All! (ie, Braig/DilanSuggested, Ienzo/AeleusSuggested, etc.)

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Warnings: Possible spoilers mixed in, mild profanity, and hinted shonen-ai. Warnings are subject to change as series proceeds.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Story Notes: 8-9-08 I don't own KH, FF(insert number here), any sort of anime/manga titles, or Disney, so anything related to them is not mine. I do, however, own my OCs (none of which should be appearing here, but whatever), this storyline, and so on. Please excuse any problems with anyone's characters, as these are indeed the apprentances and NOT their Nobodys, so a few of them might seem more carefree (or something...). This is technically AU, but I'm not labeling it as such because it's not really, since no one knows what happened pre-DTD opening. And if you have any suggestions for any future oneshots, feel free to tell me! I enjoy flames, too--just not the perverted kind. X3

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

_**For those of you who don't know the Somebodys of the Nobodys who appear in this one (and/or who DiZ is), please, allow me to clarify:**_

_**DiZ: Ansem the Wise**_

_**I-Xemnas: Xehanort**_

_**II-Xigbar: Braig**_

_**III-Xaldin: Dilan**_

_**IV-Vexen: Even**_

_**V-Lexaeus: Aeleus**_

_**VII-Saïx: Sïa**_

_**Their ages change depending on the story, but for this one, I'm thinking they would be something like this:**_

_**Ansem the Wise - Early-40s...ish...maybe. You can ask him if you want, but I sure won't.**_

_**Even - 20**_

_**Xehanort - 16**_

_**Braig - 17**_

_**Dilan - 14**_

_**Aeleus - 13**_

_**Sïa - 16**_

_**The ages are just what worked without being too out-there. Any problems? Stuff 'em.**_

_**Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

**APPRENTANCE FILES:  
****PRINCE**

"Where is he?!"

"He's run away again, sir!"

"Dammit, you idiots--go find him before he gets too far!"

"Captain, sir!"

"Yes, Cadet?! This had better be important!"

"Sir, one of the Gummiships is missing!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT!! We need posters! Flyers! Anything!! We must scour the whole universe if the need arises!"

"Yes, sir! I'll get everyone right on it, sir!"

"Good! We cannot allow him to get too far! We must find Prince Sairius Metalim...!"

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

It was a boring day in Radient Garden, and Xehanort was beginning to get antsy. He had no idea why, but there was something in the air that was suggesting something big was about to happen. So, with a wave at Braig and a called sorry to Even for missing out on their normal memory session, Xehanort raced out of the castle and towards the Marketplace.

But as soon as he got there, as soon as he heard the usual mutters and stares and blushes and rumors that began, he wondered why he had left in the first place.

"Hey, isn't that Xehanort?"

"The young apprentance of Ansem the Wise himself! My goodness, what is he doing down here and not at the castle?"

"He's so handsome..._sigh_...I wonder if he dates blondes?"

"I don't know, but I think that Braig was pretty hot, too, the last time I saw him..."

"Why would a boy that age get mixed up with the Ruler of the Planet? It makes no sense!"

"I hear he remembers nothing before arriving here...do you think it's just a ruse?"

A single look had most of the people around him shutting up and going about their normal business, but the minute Xehanort looked away, they started up again. He gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes up to the sky, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his white lab coat and huffing a strand of white hair from his face. It was the same every time even one of them left the castle--rumors, people whispering about them, wondering about why they worked with Ansem the Wise even though they were so young...it was completely rediculous! The only person who managed to avoid this was Even, but that was mostly because he looked older than he really was and managed to blend into a crowd better than the others. Braig was too wild and scar-ridden, Dilan too "handsome" and "enigmatic", Aeleus simply too large, Xehanort was too "cute"/"hot" and young...

It really started to grate on your nerves after nearly six years, but Xehanort was starting to get used to it.

The teen was yanked out of his reveree when someone ran straight into him.

"Oof!" the two exclaimed as they were thrown either way, Xehanort landing on his butt hard enough to wince and let out a muttered curse. The mild-manner teen was about to appologize for not looking where he was going, but once he caught sight of who he had run into, he paused and his brow furrowed in confusion.

The boy wasn't much older than he was, with long, dusty blue hair that seemed to be almost silver when it flashed in the light and gently tanned skin. He had fine, almost feminine features such as a small nose and thin lips, but at the same time, there was something about him that screamed "warrior!". He was wearing a simple white tunic of some sort and baggy brown pants made of what appeared to be leather, his feet clad in simple brown boots made out of some sort of animal hide. However, it wasn't his unusual hair color or dress that caught Xehanort's attention. No, it was the pointed, delicate-looking ears that were poking out from behind his hair, coupled with a single slash that stretched from just over his right eyebrow to just under his left eye.

"Sorry," Xehanort immidiately appologized when he snapped out of it, slowly climbing to his feet and holding out a hand for the other boy to take. The blue-haired boy opened sparkling golden eyes that seemed almost luminescent, staring in mild surprise at the hand Xehanort offered before hesitantly taking it. Xehanort easily hauled the boy to his feet, noting as he did so how thin the other teen looked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm...fine," the teen slowly said, carefully pulling his hand away from Xehanorts and giving him a vaguely suspicious look. Despite that, Xehanort smiled and nodded.

"Well that's good. Hey, are you new around here? Can't say I've seen you before."

The teen paused, then chuckled quietly, giving the smallest of smiles. "You could say that."

"Well then," Xehanort held out his hand, smile widening, "I'm Xehanort."

Again the teen paused before slowly taking the hand. "...Sïa. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." The two broke apart and Xehanort gazed quizically at Sïa. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes," Sïa admitted, nodding. He seemed to be standing at attention like one in the military might, again giving off the vibe that he was a soldier at some point, or maybe someone in his family was. "My parents couldn't make it, I'm afraid."

"Do you need a guide?" Xehanort offered, practically jumping at the chance to make a friend that didn't already think he was weird and untouchable because of his association with Ansem the Wise. "Because if you do, I'm more than willing."

Sïa seemed to hesitate a moment, gaze darting to the side suspiciously, then gave a slight nod. "Er...thank you. But are you sure? I mean, if you already have something to do--"

"No, nothing." Xehanort tried to keep the excitement out of his voice and mentally hoped that Even would forgive him for missing just one memory session. "So then is that a 'yes'?"

"...yes," Sïa agreed, smiling a fraction and nodding. "It's a 'yes'."

"Cool," Xehanort decided. Sïa seemed mildly confused by the slang term, but Xehanort didn't notice, smiling in return as he began walking towards the Marketplace, which he had just left behind. "Let's start with the Marketplace, unless you have somewhere you really want to see."

"No...the Marketplace is fine."

Xehanort nodded absently as the two entered the area, both ignoring the mutterings that were focused mostly on Xehanort. "So where, exactly, did you live before here?"

"...Inverse," Sïa slowly admitted, seeming almost suspicious when it came to the question. "I doubt you've ever heard of it."

"You're right," Xehanort said, frowning a fraction. "I haven't."

"And you? Do you live around here?"

"Yes...I do. Near Ansem the Wise's castle."

A half-lie, but Sïa didn't know--or need to know--that.

"You mean that big blue and black structure?" Sïa asked, sounding surprised. "It's pretty huge, don't you think?"

"That's what everyone says," Xehanort laughed quietly, nodding. He quickly returned to tour guide mode, starting to point out shops and explain what they were for and who owned them, pausing every now and then along the way to give an extra little tidbit about something or another. "That's the best place to buy any groceries," and "Oh, my friend Even says the books there are the best around," were just two of the things that were pointed out. It wasn't until nearly an hour had passed that the two had relaxed enough to start discussing their personal life.

"So, please excuse my asking, but how old are you?" Xehanort asked, intrigued. Sïa paused only a moment before giving a half-shrug.

"Sixteen," he said easily. "As of last month. You?"

"Sixteen--seventeen in a few weeks."

Sïa smiled a fraction at that and nodded. "Mmmm. And do you live alone?"

"Oh no," Xehanort quickly said, chuckling at the idea as the two paused before Scrooge McDuck's Ice Cream shop. He sat down on the bench in front of the place and smiled slightly. "I live with a few friends. We get along fine, although Braig and Dilan can be a bit annoying at times with their constant pranks, and Even really should lighten up a bit. But we're close, like a family, even though none of us are related." He paused here and put on a thoughtful expression as Sïa lowered himself onto the bench next to him. "Well, I personally think Braig and Dilan are distantly related, but I'm probably just halucinating with that."

"I see," Sïa muttered, nodding. Xehanort glanced over curiously.

"And you? I mean, I know you said you came here alone, but are any other people coming?"

A wry smile twisted Sïa's lips and he lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug. "I'd assume my sister sent people already. She's younger than me, but she pretty much takes care of everything in the house."

"Really?" Xehanort asked, intrigued. "And how old is she?"

Sïa opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, he froze. Xehanort could have sworn the other teen's pointed ear twitched as he turned to the side, frowning, then rather abruptly stood up. "Shit," he muttered, slowly taking a step back.

Xehanort blinked slowly, confused. "Er...something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

But either the quick way he said it or the way his ear twitched again gave Xehanort doubt. "...? Do you have somewhere to be?" Xehanort tried, obviously unmoved by Sïa's attempt to brush his fears off. Sïa hesitated a moment, opening his mouth to respond, but before he could, Xehanort heard the sound of military boots running towards them. Sïa hissed in a breath and grabbed Xehanort's hand before the other teen could object, yanking him into an allyway just as a man in what appeared to be a blue military uniform jogged into view and stopped the nearest person.

"Have you seen this teenager?" the man asked in a stiff military voice as Xehanort glanced around the corner. He noted that the man had short cropped black hair that showed off pointed ears not unlike Sïa's and skin so pale it was almost transparent before Sïa yanked him back into the allyway, putting a thin finger to Xehanort's lips to silence any questions.

"Why, yes!" the woman exclaimed, clearly surprised as Xehanort gave Sïa a weird look. The blue-haired teen either didn't notice or didn't care. Or maybe both--it was hard to tell. "He was traveling with the young Mister Xehanort, so I would assume they were heading towards the mountains. It's quite pretty there, but you have to be careful--there's a chance a stray youkai-demon will attack if you don't keep on guard."

There was the rustling of papers as the man apparently took back the papers. "Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate your help."

And with that, there was the sound of someone running off before the woman chuckled softly. She raised her voice. "Mister Xehanort, I don't know what your friend did, but he should be more careful. A soldier from Inverse looking for him...I mean, really..."

"Thanks, Miss Yaone," he called around the corner when he yanked himself away from Sïa, flashing her a sweet smile. The purple-haired woman with faded red eyes smiled in response and nodded before walking away, undoubtedly to return to the home she shared with her friends. Xehanort turned back to Sïa and gave him a look that said he had better explain himself, causing Sïa to hesitate a moment before giving a reluctant sigh.

"...you probably want to know what that was about," Sïa offered. Xehanort paused a moment before he shrugged and started to walk away from the ally, not so much as glancing back.

"No, I think it would be better if I didn't know. That was what you were going to say, right?" Sïa scampered after him, clearly shocked by the statement, and Xehanort chuckled softly. "I knew it. But don't worry--I won't turn you in."

Sïa looked vaguely relieved. "Thank you."

"For what?" Xehanort asked, feigning ignorance. He laughed when Sïa gave him a weird look. "Never mind. But we should probably leave before that guy realizes that the mountains are too steep for a teenager to climb and doubles back looking for us."

Sïa was yanked down another street before he could respond.

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

"So you never told me your sister's name."

"Oh...it's Elenra."

"'Elenra', eh? Sounds...different."

"Yes, well, that's what my father said as well, but Mother insisted."

"I sort of like it."

"Mmmm. I'm afraid she can't say the same. She insists that we call her 'El' or 'Laney'."

"And do you have any nicknames?"

"...no. Do you?"

"Well, Braig tends to call me 'Xeha', but other than that, no. I suppose no one can come up with something more creative, although I can think of a few for my...caretaker."

"Oh? And who's your caretaker?"

"His name is Ansem the Wise."

"I see. And what can you think of for this Ansem the Wise?"

"Well...if you throw an 'X' into his name and mix up the letters...it makes..._whisper_..."

"Fffff...heheheheheh...and how did you figure that one out?"

"Technically Dilan figured it out, but the rest of us were told quickly enough. He was randomly throwing letters into our names to see what would happen to them--if you throw an 'X' into Braig, it makes Big Rax, throw in an 'X' and 'I' and take out an 'E' in Even and you get Vixen...stuff like that."

"Sounds like an interesting group you live with."

"Heheh--yes. It's never boring around there, that's for sure. But we're like a big family--Braig's the prankster little brother, Aeleus the protective older brother, Dilan the cousin who's best friends with the little brother and is only annoying when with him, Even's the nagging mother who makes sure everyone else stays safe...and then there's me, the middle child who everyone adores, but sometimes forgets about."

"Interesting. My family is much less...interesting."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. Elenra is my only sibling, and we live in this overly-huge house with my father, who's hardly ever around. He's usually off in other towns for...military reasons."

"Your father's in the military?"

"Heh. Yes, you could say that. He's an accomplished and well-decorated warrior, but he's hardly ever home. Usually it's just myself, Elenra, and the dogs."

"You have pets?"

"Hunting dogs, yes. Most of them are at least part-wolf, but they're usually gentle...except when someone untrustworthy is around. They're quite good at sensing disloyalty and unease."

"Cool. We don't have pets at our place--Master Ansem insists that they dirty animals have no place in the home. Of course, I myself disagree and would love to have so much as a fish, but I wouldn't dare go against his wishes. None of us would. We owe him so much..."

"It must be nice, having someone you all trust so much around."

"I suppose it is...hey, do you want some ice cream? Mister McDuck owes me a few for all of the work Braig and I have done for him over the years..."

"Ice...cream...?"

"You don't know what ice cream is?"

"..."

"Well then, we're going to have to fix this! C'mon, in here--never had ice cream! I mean, really--were you raised by a pack of wolves or something...?"

"Heheheh. That would actually be a pretty accurate assessment."

"? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. Let's go have some of this 'ice cream', shall we?"

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

Xehanort and Sïa were sitting in front of Scrooge McDuck's Ice Cream, eating their respective flavors (mint chocolate chip for Xehanort, vanilla for Sïa) and conversing about random things when they were finally found.

"Prince Sairius, sir! There you are!" the uniformed man from before exclaimed, running up to them. Sïa visibly flinched as the man slowed to a stop in front of them, Xehanort blinking in confusion and surprise. The man's yellow eyes, closer in shade to Braig's than Sïa's deep gold, shone with relief, then rather abruptly hardened as he gave Sïa a stern look. "Prince Sairius, how many times have you run off now? Princess Elenra is worried sick about you, as is Commander Tsume! We've been scouring the Universe looking for you!"

"Lieutenant Raido," Sïa said, giving a rather annoyed sigh as he gently rolled his eyes and took a lick of his ice cream, "calm down. Here I am, alive and kicking. And how many times do I have to tell you that it's just Sïa--not Prince Sairius, not Prince Sïa, just Sïa."

The man, Raido, twitched, but obidiently stood up straight and saluted smartly. "Right, sir. Sorry." He dropped the salute and gave Sïa a relieved smile. "But I am very happy you're all right."

"Of course I'm all right." Sïa stood up from the bench and took a bite of his waffle cone, again rolling his eyes. He waited until he had swallowed before going on. "Really. My father trained me well in the art of defending myself, after all." Raido gave a wry chuckle as Sïa turned to Xehanort, who looked like he was debating between laughing or accusing Sïa of being clinically insane for playing along with this stupid game. Sïa sighed and shook his head, finishing off his ice cream. "Sorry for not telling you about this, but it's really awkward to explain the whole Prince thing. Besides, I wanted to see if it would be easier to meet people if they didn't automatically assume I was untouchable due to the fact that I was royalty."

Xehanort stared openly for a few more moments before shaking his head and lifting a hand to massage his temples. "I think I need Asprin," he muttered, looking almost annoyed with the situation. Sïa looked confused and slightly appologetic, but Xehanort merely smiled back and nodded. "Don't worry, I understand why you didn't tell me--I can empathize. I have my own secrets, as well."

Sïa seemed confused, but before he could question it, a passerby who was staring at the uniformed man accidently ran into Xehanort. The white-haired teen managed to avoid falling over as the woman who had run into him stared in shock, stuttering a few things, then rather abruptly bowed to him as her cheeks flared red.

"S-so s-s-sorry, Master Apprentance Xe-Xehanort!" she squeeked, glancing up with wide lilac eyes as she straightened up. "I-I didn't mean t-to...p-please forgive me."

"Of course, Hinata," Xehanort quickly assured the woman, smiling gently and patting her head. The blush increased ten fold and Xehanort made a shooing motion. "Now run along--I'm sure Neji's getting worried, since he's not here with you."

Hinata smiled rather nervously and bowed again before scampering off, leaving Sïa just as confused as Xehanort had been moments before. Xehanort turned to his new friend and his smile widened, becoming mischievious in the process.

"You could say I'm royalty in my own right--the ward of the ruler of this world, to be more specific."

A few moments passed before Sïa laughed, a sound that seemed almost odd when coupled with the grin on his face. "Then I guess we're even. You lost your secret and I lost mine." He held out his hand for Xehanort to take, grin fading into a slight smile. "Friends?"

Xehanort stayed silent only a moment before he smiled in return and nodded, taking the offered hand. "Friends," he agreed before letting go. Sïa chuckled softly and turned towards Raido, who was both confused and mildly impressed in that single instant. Immidiately, the Prince was all business.

"Raido, go back to the Gummiship," he said with an annoyed sigh. "I'll join you in a few moments."

"Yes, sir!" Raido immidiately agreed, snapping into a salute before rushing in another direction. Xehanort gave Sïa an amused and almost knowing glance.

"You aren't going back right away, are you?"

Sïa flashed a smirk in response that was definately more at home on his face than the grin of earlier. "Of course not," he said smoothly, the two starting in the opposite direction from the way Raido had ran. "Why do you think I ran off in the first place?" He didn't wait for a response before going on. "Besides, I doubt Elenra's really that worried--she knows I always come back when I 'play hookie'."

"Ohoh. Then you do this often?"

"You'd be surprised, Xehanort. You just might be surprised..."

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

STARTED: 8-9-08 (afternoon)  
FINISHED: 8-10-08 (morning)

MKL: The end!

Axel: ...

Zexion: ...

Saïx: -newly recovered- ...

Xemnas: -joining us early today- ...

MKL: -blinks innocently- What? What's with the looks?

Zexion: That was completely and utterly unbelievable.

MKL: Awwww...-pouts- You're so mean, Sexy Zexi.

Zexion: -eyebrow twitch-

Axel: I'm with the little guy for once. That's completely out-there.

MKL: Actually, it's not. I have a whole full-length story about it...sort of...

Xemnas: Do you mean the one where Riku is--?

MKL: SHHHHH!! It's not up yet, Xem-kun! You can't just start spoiling the plot!

Xemnas: ...it's going to be in the summary...

MKL: And the summary isn't up yet, so nyah, I win! XP

Xemnas: -arches eyebrow- ...right...

Axel: It's still unbelievable.

Saïx: Sïa is perfectly believable, and I enjoy that name much more than "Saï". Whenever you use "replace", it changes the words "saïd", too. -glances back at text- See? It did it right there.

Xemnas, Zexion, and Axel: -STARE-

Saïx: -stares apathetically- ...what? Do you think these are the first commentaries she has pulled me into? And how she complains in the stories she has yet to put up...it's enough to drive a Berserker insane.

Xemnas, Zexion, and Axel: -take group step away-

MKL: S3 I am so loved, especially by cute li'l Saïx! -huggles Saïx-

Xemnas, Zexion, and Axel: O.o;

Saïx: -.- Get off, will you? You are going to break my back, and then I will be unable to act.

MKL: KK! I'll let go. -jumps off and smiles at readers- 'Kay, so, I've gotten two reviews for this series already, not including the one I sent to myself! Pies for you two, whose names I don't have time to look up! -hands over virtual pies-

Axel: -laughs- You sent a review to YOURSELF?! How pathetic! Commit it to memory!

MKL: T.T ...I was lonely...and I was worried that people wouldn't like it... -sobs into Saïx's chest- Why, cruel world?! Why does The Truth Behind Xehanort not have any reviews yet?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?

Zexion and Xemnas: -glare at Axel-

Saïx: -stares at MKL blankly- ...whatever...I care not...

Axel: -whistles innocently, then freigns hearing something- Whoops, I think Demyx's calling me. Be right back! -Corridors away-

Saïx: -patting MKL's back absently- We are _not_ that stupid. You are just trying to get away from the glares and my possible wrath.

Zexion: You do realize he's already gone and cannot hear you anymore.

Saïx: -.- Whatever.

Xemnas: ...MKL...do you wish for me to tell the others what's been suggested by your friends outside of reviews and what you yourself have thought up?

MKL: -smiles at Xemnas as she mysteriously recovers and nods cutely-

Xemnas: ...right... -glances down at notecards he swiped from Axel before he left- The next story is schedualed to be about a dare Dilan and Brag make with each other where they can each only say one line for three hours, no matter what. Others that are coming up are: Aeleus' day baking cookies with Braig. Ienzo's first day with the apprentances and his thoughts on them all. Demyx's Somebody meeting Ienzo and the chaos that results when Dyme is actually part of another group before the Organization... -pauses and stares- That's news to me. Since when did that happen?

Zexion: Lord Superior, sir, these are all made up. Do you honestly think Aeleus would have _ever_ been degraded to making cookies with Braig?

Xemnas: -smiles darkly- Right.

_**FAR, FAR AWAY...**_

A Heartless explodes due to the smile.

_**BACK TO HERE...**_

Xemnas: -stares at writing above apathetically- -turns back to notecards- A trip to the beach that abruptly ends when Dilan gets into a surfing accident. Sïa inviting the apprentances back to his world for a day. Xehanort -flinch- having a vision of the future of the apprentances, meaning how they were turned into Nobodys and-or a day at The Castle That Never Was... -sees writing below that and twitches before turning to MKL with narrowed eyes- That is _not _a stupid name.

MKL: -smiles sweetly so only he can see, then starts sobbing abruptly, throwing herself into Saïx's chest- Th-that's so mean, Xemnas! How c-could you i-insult my p-p-personal oppinions?! A-and after I-I-I...I gave you a n-new job!

Zexion and Saïx: -give Xemnas look-

Xemnas: -stares at MKL in mild shock- ...you are an evil, evil little girl.

MKL: -disguises evil laughter with coughing before going back to sobbing-

Zexion: Lord Superior, I support you with what is left of my being, but this is going too far! I highly suggest you leave.

Saïx: ...

Xemnas: Fine. I'll leave the two of you to her, then. -Corridors away, leaving notecards under nearby rock that magically appears-

MKL: -smiles warbily at other two- Thanks, guys. Y-you're so sweet. -turns to readers and smile widens- Later, all! Don't forget reviews! And it would appear I have a vacency for two more peoples here, so if you have a suggestion as to who could take the places of Xemnas and Axel temporarily, it'll be greatly appreciated. I'm accepting anyone who's ever appeared in Kingdom Hearts, including side-characters such as Leon, Auron, Jack Sparrow...well, not Jack Sparrow, because I'm not too fond of the portrayl in KH, but pretty much anyone else you want. First come, first serve. Goodbye for now!

Saïx: -mumbles- That attempt to receive reviews was completely unnoticed...I did not suspect a thing.

Zexion: Agreed.

MKL: -pretends not to hear-

Zexion: Well, see you all soon.

Saïx: ...goodbye...

( ) - ( ) - ( ) - ( )

_**The Complete List of Names Of The Somebodys Of The Nobodys (plus DiZ):**_

_**DiZ: Ansem the Wise**_

_**I-Xemnas: Xehanort**_

_**II-Xigbar: Braig**_

_**III-Xaldin: Dilan**_

_**IV-Vexen: Even**_

_**V-Lexaeus: Aeleus**_

_**VI-Zexion: Ienzo**_

_**VII-Saïx: Sïa (pronounced "See-ah")**_

_**VIII-Axel: Lae (pronounced "Lie")**_

_**IX-Demyx: Dyme (pronounced "Dime")**_

_**X-Luxord: Lorud (pronounced "Lore-'Uh'ed")**_

_**XI-Marluxia: Lumaira (pronounced "Loom-Eye-Rah")**_

_**XII-Larxene: Elenra (prounounced "Elaine-Rah")**_

_**XIII-Roxas: Sora**_

_**Naminé: Kairi**_


End file.
